Malika Yahiaoui
"It is my utmost honour and duty to serve the city of Paris. The Prefecture doesn't need any assistance from you superheroes, Ladybug. You cause more trouble than good for me. I highly advise you to stay out of our way." — Zeïneb to Ladybug 'Zeïneb Ben Amor '(Arabic: زينب بن عمر) is a supporting fan character in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. ''She is the Chief of Police of the Paris Police Prefecture and the superior of Roger Raincomprix and Malika Brahimi. A dedicated agent of Tunisian origin, she harbors a strong dislike for the Miraculous superheroes due to the Police Force seeming "sub-par" in comparison to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Physical Appearance A Berber woman, Zeïneb has dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and hazel coloured eyes. At 167 cm. (5'6"), she possesses a fairly muscular and athletic build with sleek, developed legs. She has a heart-shaped jawline with full, thick lips and an aquiline nose. There are two small beauty marks on her face: one below her right eye and one to the left of her nose. Civilian Attire TBA Occupational Attire TBA Personality TBA History Early Life Zeïneb Ben Amor was born in the city of Sfax in eastern Tunisia to parents Marouen Ben Amor and Boutheïna Trabelsi. Her parents, ethnic Berbers, were highly Arabised and spoke Tunisian Arabic (Tounsi). Zeïneb's father was a foreign diplomat while her mother was a lawyer; she was the couple's second child after their son, Jameleddine. Though they were traditionally Maliki Sunni Muslims, Marouen and Boutheïna did not consider themselves to be religious; therefore, Zeïneb and Jameleddine were raised loosely as agnostics. Zeïneb was always more attached to her father, while Jameleddine was closer to their mother. Growing up with Marouen, Zeïneb would accompany him on his international trips and meetings to other nations, particularly France. Because her uncle, Imed, owned a residence in Paris, Zeïneb would occasionally spend time with him while her father was at meetings. In addition to Arabic, Zeïneb quickly learned French from her uncle. Relationships Roger Raincomprix TBA André Bourgeois TBA Malika Brahimi TBA Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug TBA Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir TBA Trivia Name Etymology Zeïneb Zeïneb is the Maghrebi (Tunisian) and French transcription of the Arabic name Zaynab (زينب) with an uncertain meaninghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zaynab_(name)https://www.behindthename.com/name/zaynab. It could be from the Arabic word زينة‎‎ (zīna) meaning "adornment, ornament"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/زينة or from زين (zayn) meaning "beautiful, handsome"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/زين. In Islamic belief, this is the name of a daughter (Zaynab bint Muhammad) and granddaughter (Zaynab bint Ali) of the Prophet Muhammad. Ben Amor Ben Amor (بن عمر) is the Tunisianhttp://forebears.io/surnames/ben-amor spelling of the Arabic surname Bin Umar meaning "son of Umar".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/ben00amor/submitted The name Umar (عمر) means "populous, flourishing" in Arabic.https://www.behindthename.com/name/umar Her surname was chosen in honour of Hamada Ben Amor (El Général), a Tunisian rap musician. Fun Facts * Zeïneb is inspired by Lin Beifong from ''The Legend of Korra, Natalie Vazquez from Quantico,'' ''and her creator's scrapped character, Hafsa Ben Yahia. * She is fluent in Tounsi and French, but she does not speak Berber. * She is openly bisexual and is currently married to Parisian local Marlène Roussel. ** She and Marlène adopted a daughter named Élise. * Along with France and Tunisia, Zeïneb has visited Egypt, Saudi Arabia, Belgium, The Netherlands, and Morocco with her father. * Zeïneb converted from agnosticism (her childhood belief) to atheism after arriving in France. ** She strongly dislikes religion due to her former lover, Kaïs, who constantly pressured her to become a Muslim. * She originally wanted to apply for the Armée de terre (French Army). * As a youth, she was once "tested" by Master Fu (similar to the "test" with Marinette and Adrien) to see if she was worthy of possessing a Miraculous, but Zeïneb failed. ** Master Fu deliberately "fell" to the ground and pretended to be in pain when Zeïneb was the only person present, but the latter coldly ignored the former and scowled at him. Scrapped Concepts * Zeïneb originated from the idea of Hafsa Ben Yahia, a past OC and a young Tunisian businesswoman who sought to destroy the Miraculouses for her own political reputation. References Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Miraculous holder Category:Oc Category:Fanon characters Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Adults Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:LGBT Category:Atheists Category:Civilians